


Are You Sure This Isn't The Black Magic Club?

by ko_drabbles



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Twins, Family, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Werewolf!Tamaki, Werewolves, Wicca, Witch!Kyoya, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_drabbles/pseuds/ko_drabbles
Summary: There was always something strange about the host club...





	1. Black Cat

Haruhi sighed as she shouldered her satchel, completely drained from both schoolwork and the club she'd been strong-armed into joining. People were just tiring in general, honestly, and while the girls were cute they were also a handful. The squealing hurt her ears, also.

Still, it was a reasonable request she supposed, considering that she did cost them eight million yen. Even for rich bastards, that was a lot of money, and she wouldn't feel right if she just left them to deal with it by themselves.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck a little tighter, feeling the autumn chill settle beneath her skin. The grounds were rather beautiful in the autumn; not that they weren't always, but the golden-brown leaves laying on the paths and grass... It was just so peaceful. It was almost a shame that Kyoya - as far as she knew - had no plans to utilise the lovely scenery, although she supposed it had to do with how cold it had been lately.

Just as she was about to leave, a small cat caught her eye as it darted out from behind a tree, running towards the back of the school. That was odd. Maybe it was a stray? Still, it wasn't like she saw a lot of cats roaming around. Maybe it was someone's pet?

Curious, she followed the black cat around to the back, behind the (totally unnecessary) clock tower. It was rather fast and looked as if it knew exactly where it was going. It certainly wasn't injured, not if it could move at that speed.

“Is it you, or are you just a friend of his?”

Haruhi's brow furrowed when she saw Tamaki kneel down to the cat, offering it his hand to sniff, which it nuzzled its head against without hesitation. Tamaki had always seemed more like a dog person to her, although she supposed that wasn't really an out of character way for him to behave. Still, the look on his face - that scrutiny - seemed misplaced.

“Turn back, we've got to go home and I'm not giving you a ride if you're going to shed all over the back seat,” Tamaki chuckled, giving the cat one more scratch behind the ears before standing once more, “I wish you were this affectionate in human form.”

Before Haruhi could even begin to think what that could possibly mean, or call the nearest hospital saying that her senpai had gone insane, something happened that… simply wasn’t explainable. The cat… The only way she could even think how to describe it was a glowing light, morphing from cat-shaped to human, and when it finally died down – there sat Kyoya, of all people.

“I’m not shedding,” Kyoya hissed at Tamaki, obviously not at all pleased. His hair was ruffled, his uniform creased and even torn slightly in places, and his glasses were crooked. In short, far less put together than the older boy usually was, “If you want to see the one who sheds, look in a mirror.”

It was fair to say that Haruhi had no idea what to think about what she'd seen, what she'd heard, and had no clue how to react. After all, her senpai... had turned into a cat, apparently, and then back again, and Tamaki obviously knew about the whole thing. After all, if Tamaki hadn't known, there would've been much more confusion, whining and howling.

But then there was what Kyoya had said about Tamaki shedding, just... _What the hell was going on_?

Maybe, just maybe, this was some sort of weird dream. A very, _very_ weird dream. It wasn't like the scene she'd just happened on could ever take place in reality. People don't shift into some sort of cat form, that was impossible.

... Right?

There had always been something weird about the other hosts; something _off_. Like there was something they wouldn't say, some sort of wall between her and them; she'd kind of assumed it was the difference between their socio-economic status and hers, in all honesty. After all, that seemed to matter in Ouran, to the point that it even affected the classes they were in. They were the top dogs, and she wasn't even on the same page they were.

She hadn't cared about that, beyond how awkward it could be at times. It wasn't like she minded not knowing every intimate detail of their personal lives - those were private, and it meant there was no pressure to repay the favour. Still... After that... It was very different. After all, how could someone see something like that and just stay silent? It was just too out of the ordinary.

She wasn't much of a curious person at the best of times, but this was different. She decided to say something tomorrow, rather than corner her senpais now. Maybe then she'd actually have a clue what to say?

* * *

 

Kyoya stretched across the back seat of the limo, yawning. He didn't bring his hand up to cover his mouth, not too bothered with being polite in front of Tamaki. After all, once your best friend drools on you and licks your face over and over with no sign of stopping, boundaries and manners aren't really much of a priority. Besides, the limo was warm, and the setting sun cast some lovely beams of light across the dark leather interior; he could almost feel himself purring.

"I thought you were going to research some more spells on the ride home?" Tamaki inquired, sounding rather amused at Kyoya's behaviour, "Or are you just going to take a little cat-nap?"

"Fuck off," Kyoya grunted, though he wasn't annoyed enough to hiss or bare his teeth, the comfortable laziness he felt casting a haze over his annoyance. Why bother being dramatic when he could just curl up and sleep? It didn't help that he was near-exhausted from the days classes, as well as fighting the urge to shift into his cat form. It took more energy than just allowing his magick to do what it wanted. He wouldn't mind just being a cat, honestly; they only had to worry about food and where the next beam of sunlight they could fall asleep in was.

He'd be quite happy with that, but his father wouldn't be. He kept being reminded that he had to study his charms, had to stay in human form, had to control the magick. Still, there were worse lives for a young witch; he admitted that he'd grown up somewhat spoiled.

"It's a full moon tonight," He began, sitting up and tucking a few locks of black hair behind his ear, "How are you coping?"

"I'm just feeling a bit achy, you know how it is..." Tamaki sighed, shifting over to sit next to the witch, "Got anything with you to help, or am I waiting until I'm home."

"I think I do…" Kyoya murmured, opening his satchel and removing a small bag of willow bark, “You could just bring some aspirin to school, though; it’s basically the same thing. No magick here, just chemistry.”

“Ah, but it’s administered by a witch, so it has to be twice as powerful,” Tamaki grinned, and Kyoya huffed, tossing the bag at him.

“Just chew your bark, idiot.”


	2. Pink Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young witch casting spells on the night of the full-moon, being all too sappy in his own head. Not to mention that one of the spells is purely personal, not business.

Kyoya stretched his arms above his head, back cracking, after he placed the book of shadows and orange candle on the table. His mind was straying to Tamaki, despite the fact that he knew the wolf was more than capable of looking after himself, even if he didn't give off that impression. He didn't want to tempt fate if he went there; three strong, capable werewolves roaming the grounds wasn't something you wanted to stroll into. Magick wouldn't protect him from being torn apart, after all; protection amulets and spells weren't that strong.

That, and he was busy. The full moon was the best night to cast spells, after all, and he needed to do the usual; focusing, money, and... one that was more than a little embarrassing to admit, even to himself. It was a nice night, however, and there was a pleasantly still air around the mansion with the only light being from the large, full moon above. The balcony outside of his bedroom wasn't that cold, either; he only had to wear a jumper over his shirt to stave off a majority of the chill.

His phone buzzed, cutting through the silence, but not unpleasantly so as Kyoya spotted Kaoru's name on the notification.

_Kaoru: Hey kitty ;)_

So cheesy. So corny... So cute. He hated the fact that he actually really liked the nickname, feeling too close to lovesick. It wasn't like they were dating... He actually wasn't too sure what you could dub their relationship, as no conversation had happened. Of course, he should bring it up, but... He didn't want to make things weird between him and Kaoru. Not only that, but rejection was a realistic outcome and he didn't know how he'd deal with it. He loved Kaoru, and he didn't want to let that go.

_You: Don’t call me that, I keep telling you not to. What do you want, anyway?_

He sighed, knowing that he couldn’t cast his spells while his phone dinged away in the background, but a smile quirked his lips. While it was inconvenient, he didn’t hate it. It wasn’t annoying, but that itself was annoying, and so the cycle continued; he was turning into Tamaki, for Godess’ sake!

_Kaoru: I just wanted to see how you were getting on with those spells, Kyoya. After all, it’s not like witch magick is similar to Fae magic; it all seems horribly complicated!_

Kyoya couldn't help the surge of soft warmth in his chest at that, despite desperately wanting to be irritated. His father was busy doing his own charms, so he wouldn't wonder what was taking his youngest son so long, but... What if his father did catch him acting like a love-struck moron?

Not too long ago, he'd been convinced that Kaoru was blinding him with some spell or other, like faeries often did to travellers in the woods. He thought the only way he could be acting that way was if he'd been cursed with this... affliction. This affection.

Still, as time went on, he realised that - while the twins kept up their heritage's reputation for tricks - they were mostly harmless pranks. Kaoru wouldn't worm his way into Kyoya's heart and mind, not so easily, and that left the conclusion that he probably should have come to first; this was self-inflicted.

Every touch seemed to burn, his head spinning off his shoulders and ending up somewhere in the clouds. Their thighs brushing as they sat on one of the sofa's in music room three, the lingering touch of fingers as one passed a cup of tea to the other, the friendly, teasing greeting of "hey kitty". He was beginning to realise that he was actually something of a hopeless romantic, seeing how sickly sweet his imaginings had become.

He daydreamed about soft lips pressed against his own, those dexterous fingers slipping under his shirt and rubbing little circles over his hipbones, that melodic voice murmuring "I love you"s into his neck. His face felt hot just thinking about it, wrapping his arms around his torso as those warm feelings squirmed under his skin. He was a mess, it was official. He just couldn't seem to help himself, not with Kaoru smiling so beautifully, red hair catching the sunlight.

He really had to pull himself together, but for now, he could just focus on his feelings. The money and focusing spells could wait a minute, especially as it would be best to cast his other spell in this condition.

_You: It's a lot harder with you distracting me. I'll talk to you when I'm done._

He sent the message quickly, hand shaking slightly as he picked up his pink candle and jasmine oil, anointing the wax. It wasn’t like it was a bad spell, far from, but it still made him hesitant. After all, Kaoru was quite right when he said witch magick wasn't simple. It wasn't just the process, either; whatever you did or wished on someone else came back to you three-fold. It wasn't like fae, like the twins, who could simply will things into being. Out of all of them, he was probably the closest to human. Working out the consequences of something could give you a headache if you got lured into overthinking it, which Kyoya did frequently. It wasn't malicious, but it was selfish. Or was it? He just wished for Kaoru and him to be happy together... It wasn't selfless, not completely, but it was in an odd, grey area.

He hated magick. It'd be a lot easier if he was just a cat.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, not wanting them to affect the spell, he picked up the pen and paper he'd brought outside earlier, following the next step. The only sounds were the rustling of leaves, the odd bug or small animal, and the scratching of pen on paper.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_I am so happy that you consented to start a relationship with me, and I must say that I completely adore you, and have for the longest time. I really enjoy our lazy Sunday mornings, laying on the sofa and watching television, as well as the more high-profile outings to restaurants. Time flies when I'm with you, and I just can't help but bathe in the warmth you give me when you say, "I love you". How your lips press to mine, like they were made for each other, and how our fingers interlace perfectly._

_I love you, my dearest._

He wasn't sure if that was enough, or if that was even how he was supposed to write it. The instructions only said that he was meant to write a letter to the one you love as though you were writing in the future. He might have high grades, but it was different. Doing something like this made writer’s block something all too frequent, and he wasn’t sure what to stipulate. Honestly, he’d just be happy with Kaoru, so perhaps it was best to keep it vague.

He laid out the letter on the small table, placing the pink candle on top, and struck a match. The sound of the gunpowder lighting was awfully loud in the quiet night - at least to him - but he pressed on, holding the lit match to the candle’s wick as he said the incantation.

“This flame represents my burning desire; I summon the energies to draw to me a magical love,” He recited, the words feeling foreign on his tongue and his face feeling far to hot. He was so embarrassed that he, of all people, was casting a love spell. It was somewhat pathetic, really. He was just so enamoured by the fairy he shared so much in common with that, rather than talk to him like a normal person, he was casting a charm.

He sat there for a while, meditating on the feelings he had for Kaoru, eyes closed and taking calm, deep breaths. As long as he could, the instructions said, and so that’s what he did.

When he felt he was done, having thought on his saccharine fantasies more than enough, he folded up his letter and drizzled some of the molten, pink wax to seal it. All that was left was to place the candle back on the letter, and wait for it to burn out, then bury its remains. He’d tuck the letter in his book of shadows, and the spell would be cast.

However, another thing that was just plain awful about witch magick, was that this was only a helping hand. If you want something, you also have to take steps to see it come to fruition. Hence, spending more time with Kaoru, and he had to at least attempt to initiate something…

Fighting the urge to let his head hit the desk and groan, he continued to watch the candle burn, wondering how he could be so sure in business but so cluelessly nervous when it came to romance and feelings…


End file.
